Tears of Pain
by ComicKid99
Summary: Peter and Gwen need each other more than they could ever know, but there are problems along the way of finding true love. Based on The Amazing Spider-Man movie.
1. Part One

**Tears of Pain**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is set during The Amazing Spider-Man movie- I've just made this scene up from a picture I saw as I haven't seen the film yet- enjoy! It's from Peter and Gwen's POV...

**Peter's POV**

**It was a difficult night. That...thing...it nearly killed me. I couldn't get the ringing out of my head. Those scales, the greasy long tail, the almost familiar eyes. I was covered in cuts, bruises, scratches and blood. I couldn't let Aunt May see me like that. I was so relieved when I came home to find she had gone shopping...but I did it again.**

"**Uncle Ben, I'm home!"**

**Silence. Every time I walk through that door. God, I miss him...**

**To be honest, I didn't know what to do with myself. I skulked up to my room and sat there for what felt like an eternity. Everything hurt. Everything ached. It was like something had died inside. I stretched my arms out slowly only to feel a sharp pain. I screamed and tears filled my eyes. However, I knew I had to sort myself out; no one else would...**

**Gwen's POV**

**I couldn't help thinking about Peter. He'd gone through so much with Uncle Ben and now he was Spider-Man; all new responsibilities. I was walking back home when I noticed his front door was slightly ajar. Worry pulled me closer and I found myself inside. I read a note from Aunt May when I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I rushed towards the noise; Peter's room. I burst in...**

**And there he was. I couldn't believe my eyes. He didn't look like Peter Parker, just a shell of who he was. He was dishevelled and tears poured down him. Tears of pain. I could barely say his name.**

"**...Peter..."**

**He looked at me like he was lost. His clothes were in tatters and he was covered in bruises and blood. It was horrible. I had no idea what I had to do until he said two little words. Just two.**

"**Help me."**

**My heart broke and I ran into his arms and held him tight, hoping he could ignore the pain.**

**Peter's POV**

**It hurt to touch her but I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't let her go. I didn't realise it, but at that moment Gwen Stacey was the only thing I needed in the whole world.**

**She whispered "Let's get you cleaned up."**

**Gwen's POV**

**Every time he moved pain took over. There was hardly anything I could do. It hurt me to see him that way. I had to at least make him look better, even if I couldn't change how he felt. **

"**I'm going to get some tissues." I said and walked out, close to tears. I dampened some tissues under a cold tap and returned to Peter. He had taken his shirt off. It was the wrong time to look but temptation took over and controlled me. All of his big muscles, abs and six-pack were decorated by blood and vicious wounds. That creature on the news did that to him. I knew it. He sat back on his bed against the wall and I leant near him. My forehead gently rubbed his nose and I knew I couldn't look up because he was looking at me. I didn't want to see his pain again. We were so close I could smell the blood in his breath. The damp tissues met his skin and he shuddered in pain, but he fought it. I gently wiped off as much blood as I could. Tissues after tissues were painted red and eventually he was clean as could be. There was no more I could do. I disposed of the tissues so May could never find them. His hair was a mess and some was in his eye so I carefully stroked it back. Suddenly he grabbed my arm as I moved it away.**

"**Thank you." He said.**

"**You don't need to do this," I told him "You owe no one anything like this."**

"**I owe Uncle Ben. I'm doing this for him. I have responsibilities. And that thing...that creature...I have to stop it because I helped create it. I want to protect this city. I want to protect Aunt May. I want to protect you!"**

**He was silenced when my lips touched his.**

**Peter's POV**

**It was everything I wanted and needed. Her touch made me better. She placed her hand on my bare chest as I held it and pulled her head closer to mine. The kiss got stronger and deeper. I loved it. I loved her.**

**Gwen's POV**

**I loved him. I had to show it. I pulled away and we stared at each other, but before we knew it we were kissing again. Time flew by and we only stopped when Aunt May's voice filled the house, startling us.**

"**Hello, I'm back! Peter?"**

**Peter' POV**

"**I'm in my room with Gwen." I told her.**

"**Oh okay...say no more..." Aunt May replied cheekily.**

**Oh great, even she knew. It was amazing; all the pain I felt left me and all because of her. Thank God for her.**

**Gwen stood up, off of my bed. She shook her luscious hair before leaning in for a final, beautiful kiss.**

"**Stay..." I whispered.**

"**I want to," she said "But I have to go. I'm sorry..."**

**My heart begged her to stay, but my head begged her to run. Then, she was gone. Perfect, but gone.**

**Gwen's POV**

**I had just seen some horrific things, but I wanted to smile so much. I knew my new responsibility- to look after Peter. Not Spider-Man, just Peter.**

**Peter's POV**

**I slowly put my shirt back on as I thought about everything. I will stop that creature. I will save this city. I will found out the truth about my parents. I will look after those I love. I'll do it for mum and dad. I'll do it for Aunt May. I'll do it for Uncle Ben. And Gwen Stacey...I'll do it for her. And no one will stop me.**

**THE END**


	2. Part Two

**Tears of Pain: Part 2**

Hey guys! Thanks for anyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! I wasn't going to carry on but I thought I might as well. This part is written in present tense-just for a change! Once again in Peter's and Gwen's POV and I'm thinking this will be the second of a trilogy of chapters-enjoy!

**Gwen's POV**

**He looks at me every day. He just stares at me through his window. I live next to him, so any opportunity he gets he sits at his desk and looks into my soul. I want to look back, tell him how I feel, and talk about...what happened. What happened at his house when he was covered in blood and I...kissed him. I KISSED Peter Parker. **

**Everyone calls him a geek at school; he's unpopular, no friends, and to be honest I don't know why- are they blind? I see through that. People would say I should be ashamed of myself but I don't care if anyone knows. Well, anyone but my dad. I couldn't let those two get too close because dad could begin to suspect Peter. It's safer to stay away and let him watch me. No matter what, he's still my amazing Spider-Man.**

**Peter's POV**

**I look at her every day. Every chance I get, I'm there. I can't get her out of my head. I want to protect her just like everyone else but after what happened I know she'll be too scared to face her father. He is George Stacey, after all. Of all the people I could fall for, I fall for the daughter of the man who wants me arrested. Great. But I can't help it, she's just...Gwen. And that is perfect. I can't forget what happened either; I'll treasure those kisses forever. **

**Fortunately I should be back to full health soon. My cuts and bruises have gone down and Aunt May believed my story about flying off the skateboard...again. Then I can find that thing and stop it before anyone else gets hurt. I look at the clock: 8.35am. Nearly time to go to school. I bet I'll see her there to...**

**Gwen's POV**

**I'm at school and I see him walking down the corridor. He tries not to look at me; I see it in his eyes. That doesn't last long. Next thing I know he stops next to me and my heart stops beating, even if just for a second.**

"**Can I talk to you about something?"**

**I hesitate and reluctantly answer.**

"**...What is it?"**

**I focus on my locker; I won't dare look at him.**

"**I know it's a big ask but...I need you...to...sneak me into Oscorp."**

**My heart stops again. OSCORP? WHAT?**

**Now I turn and face him.**

"**EXCUSE ME?"**

"**Yeah, I know," he explains "But I need to see Dr Connors again. I don't know where he lives and, well, last time they didn't warm to me."**

"**Probably because you snuck in last time to. And, what happened there, Peter? Oh, right, you went into a secret laboratory and got bitten by a radioactive spider they were working on! How could they not be begging you to stay?"**

**He awkwardly, and admittedly cutely, looks around in avoidance.**

"**...You're still upset about last week aren't you?"**

**That's it.**

"**NO! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PETER, GET A GRIP! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL, BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NO ONE AND WHAT HAPPENED WAS A MISTAKE! A MISTAKE I TELL YOU! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT, OKAY? I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL- SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**I pause for breath and realise I've said some horrible things. Truly horrible. Disgusted with myself, I calm down and carry on.**

"**I...uh...can't let you in...not again...just don't talk to me...I'm sorry-"**

"**You said you didn't want to go. You didn't want to leave last time. You said you wanted to stay but Aunt May came back."**

**His voice was cold and deep. I could see the hurt in his eyes and the pain in his voice. His eyes were welling up, tears of pain. I'd broken his heart but I wished it was mine. Before I could answer him, someone else wanted in on the conversation.**

"**Well, well, well, Stacey! Look at you! You realised Parker's a nerd now? Telling him to leave you alone are we? Get the message, Parker!"**

"**Leave it Flash," I say to him. "You're not involved."**

**Peter stays there, staring into space. He's so hurt and I can't bear to look at him in case I cry. Flash was still there and I just stare at him.**

"**Get the message, Thompson." I say and he walks away awkwardly. I turn back to Peter but he's gone. I feel like I want to die.**

**Peter's POV**

**The day was long and painful. All the things she said play through in my mind like a broken record. As a breathe I can hear the pieces of my heart rattling inside my ribcage. I want to cry but I can't. I'll have to get into Oscorp another way, avoiding Gwen Stacey as I do. I'll get in...my way. Then I see her staring at me through her window. Gwen. She looks desperate for my attention- funny how things swap around so fast. I close the curtain and block her view.**

**Gwen's POV**

**As soon as the curtain covers his face I lose it. I regret every single syllable I said to him today. All those hurtful words. I didn't mean a word; it was just too much for me! I wish I could turn back time. I wish I could make it right. I wish I just kissed him right there and then so the whole world would know. But no, I don't have the guts. He's blocked me out, and I'll never forgive myself. I can feel the tears rushing down my cheeks...tears of pain...**

**THE END**


	3. Part Three

**Tears of Pain: Part 3**

Hey guys! Thanks for anyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! This will be the final chapter in this story- hope you enjoy! R&R! Also, I'm thinking of doing my next one based on Gwen's death- what do you think?

**Peter's POV**

**She looks at me every day. She just stares at me through her window. I always shut the curtain to keep the pain away. Unloved, rejected...that's what I am. I'm just the geeky kid who falls of his skateboard, when really I'm protecting the lives of those who mock me. Gwen was the only one who I could talk to, really talk to. She would talk to me even if people thought she wasn't cool to do it. She was the light in my life...and now it's gone out. **

**Gwen's POV**

**I cried myself to sleep again last night. I'm just going to stay in bed and block it out; thank god it's a Saturday! I force myself up, however, and carry on. I look out the window but all I see is Peter's curtain already shut. Hope is lost. My face looks hideous; red blotches over my eyes and smudged make-up from the day before. I feel sick to; I can feel my skin crawling and I can just imagine myself looking like a hideous green goblin- I'm nearly there...**

**My heart still sits at the very bottom of my chest, aching and crying tears of pain. What I said to Peter surrounds me like a constant nightmare and I want to wake up! The worst thing is I honestly didn't mean it! I do like him and I want to be with him, but I had to make sure he'd keep away or my dad would do something dramatic. He's been caught up with that lizardy creature that's been terrorising the streets. It hurt Peter so much that time, and I worry he's going to keep fighting it. I see the phone and dash towards it, my fingers shaking from the nerves as I try hard to remember Peter's number; so many thoughts are clouding me. I dial and I wait.**

"**...Hello?"**

"**Peter, I need to-"**

**Silence. Just a long, hollow beeping. Saddened, I lie back in bed.**

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

**Peter's POV**

**It's over...for now. The Lizard was Dr Connors. I still can't believe it. The look in his eyes; the truth about my parents in them. But it's still a mystery to me. I still have no choice- I have to talk to Gwen. She's going to find out about her dad soon. I made a promise to him that I'd keep away from Gwen to keep her safe. I want to keep it as the man deserves the respect I gave him in his final moments, but I really don't think I can...**

**It's time to stop being childish. I have to face up to it. I'm not looking forward to seeing her face; she will be devastated. Poor Gwen...unfortunately, I know what she's going through.**

**Gwen's POV**

**I sit in an eerie silence. The clock is ticking past and my cold, full cup of tea remains on my table. My raggedy clothes stay in place as I cuddle a blanket on my sofa. Dad is...I can't even say it. My dad is gone. I was worried about Peter all this time and now- WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF HIM? What kind of daughter am I? Dad...please god, make sure he's listening...I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me for being such an awful daughter. I love you and I miss you and...please, just come back...**

**And Dr Connors killed him. When I get my hands and that wicked man I'll-**

**I jolt as there's a knock on the door. I don't want any of those 'Sorry for your loss' speeches. I hate them and it's NOT going to bring him back, so why the hell do people bother.**

**I stare into Peter's eyes as he stands there. He's got more scratches and tears in his eyes; tears of pain that he shares with me. I look down to see a bouquet of flowers- lilies, my favourite.**

**He holds them up. "I knew they were your favourite, so..."**

**I break down and hug him, and then I just sob. I scream dad's name again and again and I feel Peter holding tightly onto me. People come out of their houses and Peter drags me inside, resting the flowers on the table.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss." He says.**

**Somehow, it was just what I needed to hear, which was a weird sensation. Then I remembered why it was good to hear; I'm in love with the man who said it.**

"**Thank you." I say, rubbing the tears from my eyes. He hugs me again. I hold on tighter than ever before and I smell him. Aftershave with a hint of lilies. I want to stay in his arms forever.**

"**You were there, weren't you? You were with him?" I ask. There's another eerie silence.**

"**Yeah. I held his hand, because I knew that's what you would've done. Gwen, I am so sorry. I couldn't save him, I tried- believe me I tried but-"**

"**It's not your fault. It's Connors' fault. You know that."**

**Another silence.**

"**He made me promise him something."**

"**What?"**

"**He told me to keep away from you. To keep you safe."**

**If my heart wasn't already broken before, it was now.**

"**No." I say.**

"**What?"**

"**I can't not see you. He was my dad and I love him but no. You're the only person left in my life that I l...that I lo-"**

**I can't say the words even though I've never been more sure of anything.**

"**I...lied. Before. At school. When I shouted at you. It was all a lie."**

"**...Gwen, don't try and make me feel better at a time like this."**

"**I promise you it's true. I was scared about how dad would react and now you're here and the only person who could ever possibly make me feel better. I lied to make sure you kept away but I don't want you to. You have to promise me that you won't leave me."**

"**I...I promise."**

**I already feel a bit better.**

"**I love you, Peter Parker."**

"**I love you to."**

**We embrace once more, and his lips feel and taste like perfection. He's mine at last. My amazing Spider-Man. There are still tears of pain that we shed together throughout the night, but there are also tears of joy. I miss my dad and always will regret many things, but I know in time I will be stronger. Daddy, Captain Stacey, I love you and miss you with all my heart. And I'm sorry, but Peter can't keep your promise because he has to keep mine. Sleep well, daddy, and don't worry about me; with my Spider-Man, the future is bright.**

**THE END**


End file.
